Sburbian High School
by nikkiwikki234
Summary: The game of Sburb has been completed and fulfilled, leaving the kids on their newly created planet. Civilization will continue as nothing had happened with one exception: Jade is moving to the city! With all the kids in one town, they decide to go to Sburbian High School, created along with the new world. But what will happen in this new year? New love? Adventure? Dangers?


A cool breeze blew as the sun's warm rays glazed the environment. A girl with long, black hair, seeming barely over 16 or so, was among the crowd of teenagers preparing to enter Sburbian High School for the semester. She wore a silky, blue dress with a red overcoat, sporting white, fluffy wool on the sleeves and neck. Her bright, emerald eyes shone from behind her circular glasses and a smile crept up her red cheeks as she saw the familiar faces of John Egbert and Rose Lalonde, her friends from Pesterchum and the Sburb game. After creating a new world, they were forced to continue their education in order to maintain a normal ego.

"John, Rose!" she called, rushing up to them both and embracing them in a hug.

"Hello, Jade." Rose chuckled, smiling at her friend. She had on a long, ebony dress with long sleeves and a hot pink scarf tied around her neck and around her hips. She had on darker tennis shoes and a headband in her light blonde hair.  
>John, on the other hand, had worn his god tier hoodie, a symbol earned after winning the game. It was a blue jacket with a darker 'Breath' symbol in the middle. He had on blue, skinny jeans and baby blue tennis shoes. "Hiya, Jade!"<p>

"Where's Dave?" she asked with curiosity, looking around the hallways.

"He isn't here yet." the heir replied, taking out his phone and tapping the message app. "He said he'd be here in about five minutes, but judging by his personality during the game-"

"Quiet down about the game." Rose interrupted, her strange, pink eyes seemingly glowing with sudden fear. "If anyone finds out, bad things could happen."

"It's fiiiiine, Rose. But he'll most likely be late for the first class."

"I hope not!" Jade interjected. "If he is, he'll miss all of... whatever happens in classes." Jade hadn't had other people on the island where she had lived with Gramps and Bec before Sburb, so she wasn't quite sure what to do here either. A shrill noise sounded throughout the campus and Jade covered her ears. "What was that?"

"Class bells." Rose explained. "We have to get to class before the next one rings so we won't be counted late."

"Then let's get going." Jade still couldn't shrug off the tugging feeling that Dave might be late for the first day. As they entered the class, she saw the teacher - a shorter male with pale skin, messy, black hair, seemingly red, gleaming eyes, a pale brown polo, and khakis.

"Good day, class." he greeted. "I am Mr. Vantas, and welcome to Government class. Meet my assistant, Mrs. Redglare."

Another figure, much taller then Mr. Vantas, entered the classroom as the bell rang once more. She had shaggy, short, black hair, pale skin, teal eyes, a teal dress,and bright, red glasses. Mrs. Redglare gave a slight wave and continued to the other side of the classroom, sitting in a seat at the desk.

"Today, we will be lea-"

The door swung open and a boy with a bright, red jacket, blue jeans, red shoes, and dirty blonde hair entered. His shades were too dark to see his eyes through, but Jade recognized the figure.

"Daaaave!" she whispered from the back, hoping no one else had heard her. Dave took notice and glared at her, seeing an open seat in-between she and John. He strolled to the back of the class and took a seat. "Hey, Harley, Eggbert, Lalonde." he whispered to them all in turn.

"As I was saying..." the main teacher said, glaring at Dave momentarily. "Today, we will be learning about how the government system works completely, as in the stages. Now, grab a book off the shelf and flip to page number three."

About five minutes later, Jade sighed, resting her head on the palm of her hand. This was definitely not what she had expected, but hopefully, her friends could cheer her up. 


End file.
